


Malifluous Malfeasance

by TheLadyGrim



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hades is a Good Parent, Humor, Maleficent not so much, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Spoilers I guess?, Working title, young Mal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyGrim/pseuds/TheLadyGrim
Summary: In which Hades is worried, little Mal just wants to have fun and Maleficent is the literal incarnation of bad parenting.





	Malifluous Malfeasance

Hades Lord of the Dead, God of the Underworld and current detainee of Auradon’s cozy little prison colony sat glaring balefully out over the Isle of the Lost’s main market. Behind him his wife Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil growled menacingly at one of her Goblin henchman, something about the soup not being right; though how the stupid creature was supposed to make anything edible given the half rotted ingredients that were all they got on the Isle was anyone’s guess. Hades did his best to tune out the sound of his wife’s swearing, his eyes skimming the market below for any sign of his daughter. It was almost dinner time, the battered bells at Dragon Hall had clanged sullenly hours ago to herald the end of the school day, and still Mal hadn’t come home. Outside, the perpetually grey, cloudy sky was beginning to darken further and some of the uniquely unsavory inhabitants of the isle were starting to stir. During the day the Isle belonged to the supernatural element, fairytale villains, witches and sorcerers, the best of the worst and their most faithful followers. But at night it was the human scum that came out to scavenge throughout the decrepit city. Auradon threw all its trash on the isle, including the human refuse that would have tarnished their beloved fairytale land. Petty thieves, rapists and murderers made up a good chunk of the Isle’s population, and Hades fretted constantly for his daughter’s safety.

It was with no small amount of relief that he saw her come trotting across the market then, her deep purple hair vibrant against the drab greys and browns of the city. She made her way through the crowd with confidence, scowling adorably at anyone who dared get in her way. Although she didn’t’ know it and no one would dare tell her, at this point most of Mal’s ability to intimidate stemmed from her parents own fearsome reputations. No sane person would mess with the spawn of Evil and Death, no matter how truly tiny and non-threatening said spawn was.

Turning away from the balcony Hades quickly began to set the table, placing their cracked, chipped dinnerware with care on the battered oak surface, just as the heavy front door inched open with some difficulty and Mal stuck her head in

“I’mm baaaccckkk!” she cackled gleefully, her nose wrinkling a bit at the truly atrocious smell now wafting from the heavy cauldron over the stove.

“Hiya Malice.” Hades finished setting the table as two goblins hefted the cauldron of soup and brought it forward. “Dinner’s ready, try not to hurl.”

“Silence.” Maleficent reached over to smack at her husband’s crest of fluffy blue hair as their little hell spawn giggled and sat down, picking up her knife and beginning to carve her name into the table top. With a slight grimace Hades began to ladle soup into the bowls, trying very hard not to look too closely at what exactly those greenish grey chunks were. They could be vegetables, he damn well _hoped _they were vegetables.

“So Malarkey, how was school today? Do anything interesting?”

Mal paused from her destruction of the table top to poke suspiciously at her food with a spoon, eyeing the mixture with distaste before answering. “I locked Carlos in the crypts with one of Coach Gaston’s wolf hunting trophies, he screamed a lot and I think he peed himself.”

“That’s my nasty little girl!” Maleficent beamed at her daughter, proud of her cruel prank; but Hades found himself frowning. “That De Vil boy needs therapy or something, its just not normal to freak that much about dogs, Cerberus was-”

“No one cares about your stupid pet dear.” Hades glared at his wife for a moment before sullenly digging into his soup, grimacing at the sting of her dismissal as much as the food’s rotten flavor. He could remember all too well how upsetting it had been to hear his parents constantly argue, and he didn’t want to set that kind of example for his daughter.

“What else did you do today Mali? I didn’t see you around after the bells rang.”

“Uma and I went fishing down at the wharf, we didn’t catch anything though. There was a big fight or something at the Slop Shack and a bunch of people fell in the water. We almost got knocked in too, but Harry’s dad pulled us out of the way.” Hades made a mental note to thank Captain Hook when next he saw him. Mal couldn’t swim, and he shuddered to think what might have happened if Hook hadn’t been there.

The rest of dinner passed quickly as Mal continued to chatter about her day, she and Uma wanted to try fishing again at some point, Jay was teaching her how to pick locks, next week Yen Sid was planning to take everyone to the harbor to see the boats come in and explain how the Isle was supplied… Hades listened attentively, throwing in a comment every so often; Maleficent chiming in rarely to voice approval for some bit of mischief, or more commonly, to issue a reprimand.

After dinner Hades set to work cleaning the table, not really paying attention until the shrill squeak of the front door opening alerted him to the fact that a certain little faery was trying to make an escape.

“Malfeasance, so help me you set one toe out that door and we WILL have issues. Get back in here.” The little faery pouted as she crept back in, vexed that her attempt had failed.

“Where did you THINK you were going?”

“Some of the older kids are going to have a party, they said me and Jay could go, Uma’s gonna bring her Mom’s shell and we’re gonna see if we can get it to work-“

“Yeah no, not happening. It’s dark out, you know you aren’t allowed out after dark.”

“EVERYONE else is going.” Big green eyes pleaded with him and Hades sighed.

“No.”

“But-“

“NO.”

“Mom?” Mal turned to her mother expectantly, hoping for a second opinion on the issue. Maleficent only shrugged.

“You know the rules nugget, no going out after dark…unless you can sneak out.”

Hades audibly groaned, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

“Damn it woman! this is a safety issue not a teaching moment!”

“In all things do Evil-“

“She won’t get a chance for much evil if she gets shanked in some alley, or falls off a building, or drowns in the harbor.” Had Hades still had any of his magic his hair would have been flaming, but Maleficent just rolled her eyes.

“None of that is going to happen, the girl is hopeless at most things, but she can AT LEAST keep herself safe.”

“SHE”S FIVE! SHE SHOULDN’T HAVE TO KEEP HERSELF SAFE, THAT’S OUR JOB!”

Once again Maleficent only shrugged, “It no longer matters anyway.”

“What do you-?”

“She left.”

Hades whirled around and sure enough, Mal was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos if you enjoyed the story! I will be adding more shortly.


End file.
